A separator for an electrochemical battery is an intermediate film that separates a positive electrode and a negative electrode in a battery, and maintains ion conductivity continuously to enable charge and discharge of a battery.
Recently, a separator keeps being required of excellent battery stability about exothermicity, as a battery tends to be lighter and down-sized and keeps requiring of high capacity as a power source having high power/large capacity for the electric vehicle. Accordingly, a separator may include a heat-resistance porous layer, and thus adherence and durability of the heat-resistance porous layer are important.